Time Can Be Rewritten
by Twin Kats
Summary: "What are you thinkin?" Amy asked and the Doctor replied, an almost smile on his lips, "Time can be rewritten." /\ Spoilers for Flesh and Stone; slight Doctor!Angst /\ Doctor/Rose \/Post 9&10/Rose and semi-11/Rose\/


**Summary: **"What are you thinkin'?" Amy asked and the Doctor replied, an almost smile on his lips, "Time can be rewritten." /\ Spoilers for Flesh and Stone; slight Doctor!Angst /\ Doctor/Rose [Post 9&10/Rose and semi-11/Rose]

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

_"What's that?" River demanded, glancing at device-her's-in the Doctor's hand._

_"Uhh…readings from the crack in the wall," the Doctor replied, almost distractedly._

_"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" she was disbelieving and the Doctor honestly couldn't blame her._

_"Dunno," he replied, "but here's what I think: one day there's gonna be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will __**crack**__..."_

_

* * *

_

_"What-What is that?" River demanded once more, glancing at the screen again. Beeping noises weren't always good signs._

_"Uh...the date-the date of the explosion where the crack begins," the Doctor replied, reading the symbol's in mild confusion._

_"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" was the smart reply._

_"Amy's time," he uttered, eyes widening._

_

* * *

_

_"Hurry up and open it time's running out!" River snapped at Octavian, gaze hardly leaving the tree line before them._

_"What-What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" the Doctor demanded, turning on River quite suddenly, tearing his gaze from her-now his-device._

_"Yeah I-I just meant that-"_

_"I know what you meant hush!" was the sharp interruption and River almost rolled her eyes. "But what if it could...?"_

_"What if what could?" she questioned._

_"Time! What if time could run out?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Cracks-Cracks in time-time running out-__**no**__ it couldn't-it __**couldn't**__-but how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks __**and**__ she didn't recognize the dalek's...okay time can shift, time can...__**change**__, can be rewritten-ahh. Oh."_

_"Doctor Song, get through now-Doctor?" Octavian turned towards the obviously distracted Time Lord as River made her way through the service hatch._

_The young/old man raised his hand, quickly moving his finger first in a clockwise circle then counter-clockwise before uttering, almost in a shocked tone, "Time can be un-written." He lowered his hand. "Been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed!"_

_"Doctor we have to move," Octavian said, trying to gain the stranger's attention._

_"CyberKing-a giant cyberman walks all over Victorian London and no one even remembers!"_

_

* * *

_

_The Doctor turned; gaze leaving the now empty spot that River Song had held and turning instead towards the vast emptiness that pervaded the area around them. Amy turned with him but her gaze remained steadily upon his face, not that he really noticed, too caught up in his thoughts-thoughts of time of golden strands and molten eyes..._

_"What are you thinkin'?" Amy asked and the Doctor replied, an almost smile on his lips, "Time can be rewritten."_

_

* * *

_

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the console. It took a while but finally he was able to convince the TARDIS that _no_, he was not wanting to copulate with the Scottish human girl and _yes_ he really did want her unconscious before she did something fundamentally stupid and got herself in a whole world of trouble.

After all she was mad, impossible, Amy Pond who was getting married in the morning and he didn't feel an ounce like that towards her no matter how brilliant she was. It wasn't like he planned his epiphany to happen when she was trying to seduce him after all and he really, really needed to think about this wedding and what _possibly_ could happen during it that causes all of the multiverse to just _crack_. Or at least he thinks' it's the multiverse and not just all of time because honestly what could crack just _time_ and not everything else?

That and the words River Song had said about time made him realize what was happening and oh-oh no those where bringing up the bad thoughts.

"Time can be rewritten," he muttered, turning around to stare at the console contemplatively instead. "Time is being unwritten. The cracks are focusing on Amy Pond...cracks that are causing people to forget, cracks that are _rewriting time_..."

_'It's like Bad Wolf all over again only this time...this time it's worse,'_ he frowned, running his hands through his hair. '_But what...what about __**Amy**__ is anything like __**Rose**__?'_

"Mad, impossible, Amy Pond...Amelia Pond..."

_"Like a fairytale..."_

"Argh!" the Doctor snarled, banging his hand against the console, eyes darkening as he roared, "Rassilon it's _there_ I know it just _what is it?_"

_"Bit fairytale, yeah?"_

_"The Pandorica, ha! That's a fairytale."_

_"Do you remember all those fairytale's about the Toclafane when we were kids?"_

"No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled and then sighed and collapsed into the captain's chair, head ensconced in his hands, anger seemingly spent. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, raising his head to gaze at the gentle spinning of the column. "Oh Rose...time can be rewritten. What would you say to that?" He let out a bitter chuckle.

_'What would you say if I could get you back? If I could get __**Gallifrey**__ back...?'_

_"My Doctor..."_

"Oh...my Rose..."

* * *

_**Author's Corner!**_

_Honestly did nobody notice how distracted the Doctor appeared to be when he noticed the crack in the wall was teeming with time energy? Let alone when he realized that "time can be unwritten" or when he was saying "time can be rewritten" with an almost smile on his face? Did no one think to Rose or even to Gallifrey at those instances? We all know the Doctor's a bit mad and still guilt-feeling over all that he's done. We know that he loved Rose and that she healed what the Time War caused-at least in part. We know that Ten literally lost control of his own self for a brief bit during Water of Mars and showed just how unstable he was getting._

_And we know Eleven's not much better; he was going to kill a Star Whale for Rassilon's sake! Kill it brain-dead!_

_So did not anyone wonder what the mere __**thought**__ that "time can be unwritten" or "time can be rewritten" that the cracks now imposed would've caused? Or where you all too hooked on the fact that Amy royally attempted to snog the hell out of the man to really __**think**__ about the implications? Honestly, and you lot all call yourselves fans!_

_Well, I certainly know where I stand._

_Hmm, that reminds me..._

_I also suppose no one's noticed the repeating phrase of "fairytale" huh? Concerning the __**Pandorica**__ or the __**Toclafane**__ or even the name __**Amelia Pond**__? It's been repeating for a bit now...and I suppose no one is seeing the parallel's with Rose either, are they? The fact that "__**Bad Wolf**__" followed Rose and the Doctor like the __**cracks**__ have followed Amy and the Doctor? Or the fact that the whole __**Bad Wolf**__ scenario was all about __**Rose**__ like these __**cracks**__ seemed focused entirely on __**Amy**__?_

_Or maybe you lot have and thus you seem to think that Doctor/Amy is acceptable because of it despite that she's getting __**married**__? Despite that while brilliant and amazing she's more like a __**child**__ than a lover? A blundering child but one you can't help but love either way? Honestly when I see Amy I see a kid, not a lover! Rose was much less of a kid in the end than Amy is still, personally._

_Furthermore there's the "secret" concerning River if none of you have thought. We've been told that who "River" is might shock us...well here's a few of my theories:_

_River is Rose (somewhat common)_

_River is Donna (again somewhat common)_

_River is Jack (somewhat wrote a crack!fic about this and I thought, considering the writer's for this series and how they seem to take turns that who knows? it might be true!I suppose you lot also might have thought that the one line River says is "I've traveled in time" well I first heard, ironically, "I'm trapped in time" and still how fast that line is I'm noot 100% sure it's traveled and not trapped)_

_River is the Master or some other Time Lord/Lady (she did say she was something that could be thrown into the crack too during Flesh and Stone; that she was a complicated time event too)_

_River is the TARDIS (this would go well with the two thoughts of River had been in the Library episodes twice, and that she'd been to the End of the Universe so maybe she's a physical manifestation of the TARDIS? If you take into account the entirety of Doctor Who canon and other appointed media you'd probably know that the TARDIS is somewhat unique-I'm actually half-basing this off of some rather interesting facts that I learned from "RASSILON, OMEGA, and that OTHER Guy" wherein they use actual Doctor Who media as reference and state that the TARDIS herself is rather unique-so was the Master's for that matter, and that not all of the TARDIS' abilities were explained; going on that however that would also probably make the Doctor been around for a while, be the reincarnation of the Other as well as the Mobius Doctor's too not to mention probably half-human)_

_River's the Doctor's Mum (this one just randomly hit me but it would explain how she knew the Doctor's real name which, if you want to know, I will happily tell you the symbology that makes it up! We don't know what it translates to though...)_

_Yeah...I'm going now._


End file.
